Un Héroe
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Esa noche hablaron mucho sobre temas distintos que se mezclaban entre sí; hablaron sobre dos aldeas, dos pensamientos, dos niños, dos padres, dos monstruos, dos razones incompatibles entre sí y dos héroes iguales, pero diferentes… Sobre Naruto y Gaara: que eran exactamente lo mismo y justamente lo contrario. —Naruto, él ha sido tratado como el villano.


**Un Héroe. **

**Palabras: 3670.**

**By: Nahi Shite.**

* * *

El cuarto hokage poseía muchas cualidades, incontables; él era un hombre valiente, fuerte, honesto, inteligente, divertido, analítico, líder natural, digno del más sublime respeto. El cuarto hokage era todo eso y más, pero por encima de todo, podía definirse como un hombre tranquilo.

Sí, el cuarto hokage nunca perdía la cabeza.

Comprensivo a morir.

Pacifista innato.

Casi siempre.

Como todo gran hombre, él tenía una debilidad: una debilidad de alborotado pelo rubio, traviesos ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, metro cuarenta y cinco de altura y doce años, tres meces, dos días, tres horas, veintidós minutos de vida (con segundos contando).

Ajá, señoras y señores, sólo si se trataba de Naruto (su único, adorado y precioso hijito) el cuarto hokage se salía de su papel de hombre de paz.

Cualquiera que osara a atentar contra su integridad física, emocional, psicológica o cualquier tipo de integridad que existiese, se las tendría que ver con él (que se entienda: el que tocara un solo dorado cabello rubio de la majestuosa y redonda cabecita del niño podía considerarse hombre muerto, resucitado, muerto, resucitado otra vez y muerto de nuevo… mil veces, de mil tortuosas maneras diferentes).

Tocar a Naruto era delito de pena capital.

O sea, cualquiera que tuviese un instinto de suicida en potencia… pues que le pegara un pellizco a Naruto y ya.

¿Entendido?

¡Naruto era patrimonio nacional!

Si tú tenías que elegir entre darle una patada en las pelotas a Danzö o estornudar sobre Naruto… Era mucho menor el castigo por lo primero, así que ¡hombre, duro contra Danzö!

Entonces no era nada irrazonable que Kakashi Hatake estuviese temblando cual hoja de otoño apenas completada la primera misión con su equipo en el país de la Ola. Misión que –se suponía- sería sencilla, breve, simple, cosa de niños de doce años, cosa de genin… pero que resultó siendo una jodida lucha mortal contra el demonio de la neblina Zabuza Momoshi y su protegido Haku (nada más y nada menos).

Pero Kakashi no había podido evitar esta trabajosa lucha… Bueno, en realidad habría podido rechazar la misión, devolverse a mitad de camino y conservar a sus tres conejitos enteros, pero claro… eso hubiese sido como echar al viejo constructor de puentes a los leones, condenar además a un pueblo entero… ¿Y qué importaba? No mucho en realidad, pero Naruto había empezado a hacer pataleta, sí, el crío le formó una escenita a mitad del bosque, le causó jaqueca y terminó cediendo (maldita fuera la hora).

Había dado por perdido a Sasuke y, aunque el chico era el otro patrimonio de la aldea (¡el último Uchiha, por Dios), lo más preocupante fue que había casi arrastrado a Naruto con él.

Dios mío, ¿qué hubiera sido del _Ninja que copia_ si el niño hubiese muerto?

Hubiera estado jodido si el pequeño Uchiha moría, pero si Naruto fuese cadáver… Ni forma de volver a su adorada aldea. Lo más prudente habría sido agarrar un palito, trazar una rayita en su bandana y ¡hola, vida de renegado!

Finalmente ninguno murió.

Finalmente salvaron a todos.

Y extrañamente parecía que el más héroe era Naruto.

Conclusión: Ahora Naruto se había internacionalizado.

Ah, claro, porque Naruto era héroe desde que nació (en su interior mantenía encerrado al temible Kyübi, los había salvado a todos de su ira y perdido a su madre en el proceso, ¿qué más héroe que eso?), pero sólo en su villa. Ahora era héroe también en tierra extranjera.

Quizás eso calmara un poco los ánimos del hokage cuando recibiera el informe…

O quizá podrían omitir algunas cosillas…

—Ejem, Naruto-kun —había dicho camino de vuelta a casa—, no es necesario contar algunas cosas a tu padre, ¿cierto?

_Como que casi te me mueres, por ejemplo.  
_  
—¿Bromeas, sensei? ¡fue super espectacular, todo ese "bum, bum" y "paf" y yo salvando a Sasuke-teme de una muerte segura! ¡Ah, a papá le encantará oírlo ´ttebayó!

Y ahí se había ido su esperanza de una vida larga y completa. 

* * *

—Kakashi, ¿me estás diciendo que dejaste que Naruto se enfrentara a un crío posiblemente más fuerte que tú? —pasó saliva, iba a responder, pero… —¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste a _mi _pequeño hijo de doce años a su suerte, que le quitaste los ojos de encima, que lo dejaste a los designios de Dios para quién sabe qué cosa terrible le ocurriera?

Oh, diablos, él lo hacía sonar tan, tan mal.

—No exactamente… La situación se salió un poco de las manos. Tuve que confiar en las habilidades de Naruto.

—¿C-confiar en las habilidades de Naruto…? —el tic en el ojo derecho de Minato Namikaze era un mal augurio—¿me estás tomando del pelo, Kakashi? ¡Naruto es un niño, _mi _niño, lo más valioso que tiene la aldea, el país, el continente, el mundo, el universo…!

Kakashi debió haber aprovechado para escapar, pero no. Error. El hokage ya se había levantado y caminaba con aparente calma y mirada de fiera hacia él.

¿Correr? Tan sólo pensarlo era estúpido. Su perseguidor era el _rayo amarillo de Konoha._

Kakashi estiró los brazos, dio varios pasos atrás y pensó en algo que pudiera salvarlo de una ejecución privada.

¿Qué diablos podía decirle?

—…La vida de Naruto es más valiosa que la mía, Kakashi —él seguía—y tú, tú, el encargado de velar por su seguridad, lo entregas fácilmente a la muerte. No, no, Kakashi, eso no se hace... Yo no quería dejarlo ir a esa misión, ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste el que intercedió, prometiste cuidarlo, Kakashi-_kun_…

—¡Y lo hice, está bien!

—Si no hubiese sido por el Kyübi no lo estaría…

—Es una ventaja única.

—Ser hokage también es una ventaja única —la pared golpeó su espalda, el hombre de cabello dorado se acercaba más, sus ojos brillaban análogos a los de un depredador—, ¿sabes, Kakashi? El Ninja que copia se sacrificó por sus alumnos durante una misión en la tierra de las Olas… Es trágico, hemos perdido a un gran shinobi. Eso puedo decir.

Estaba muerto.

Y lo peor: antes de que saliera a la venta el último tomo de _Icha-Icha._

—¡Minato-sensei, recuerde los buenos tiempos! —el rasengan se detuvo a cinco centímetros de su cara enmascarada. Kakashi sintió que se derretía por dentro; quizá había una salida—. Yo intentaré cuidar de Naruto-kun como un buen maestro, seré como usted, se lo juro, sensei.

Funcionó.

Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Su antiguo maestro, el ahora hombre más importante de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, sonrió con calma, dio media vuelta y se posicionó frente al enorme ventanal del despacho. Ni una palabra. Solo silencio.

Dos minutos.

No pudo descifrar qué pasaba por la mente del hombre rubio en ese tiempo (jamás había podido hacerlo realmente), pero si su sharingan fuera todopoderoso, Kakashi se hubiera topado de lleno con un mundo de recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos sobre un niño, una roca, un regalo, un ojo, un kunai especial y un maestro que nunca llegó.

—Lo he decidido.

La ceja sobre su único ojo visible se inclinó, haciendo la pregunta silenciosa: _"¿Hmm?"._

Minato Namikaze sonrió ampliamente, antes de recordarle a su único alumno vivo que podía ser impredecible:

—Renuncio, Kakashi —_shock_—. Ahora tú eres el hokage —_doble shock_—. Felicidades y buena suerte.

_¡Puf!  
_  
—¿Eh?

El cuarto vacío.

—¿Eh?

Un sombrero grande y extraño sobre su propia cabeza.

—¡¿Eh?! 

* * *

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

¿Había escuchado bien? No, no, seguro que no. Debía ser una de esas bromas ridículas que su papá decía siempre con esa cara seria… sí, eso era, porque no había una diminuta posibilidad en todo el universo ninja de que él hubiera hecho algo así.

—Renuncié —y lo decía tan tranquilo—, Kakashi es el nuevo hokage —y mientras movía sincronizadamente una plancha (con delantal y toda la cosa) —y ha decidido por voluntad propia, que quede claro, enviarnos como compañeros de misión, ¿no es genial? Pasaremos más tiempo juntos —¿y por qué sonreía así tan frescamente?

—Papá… —suspiró. Uno, dos, tres—¡¿Te volviste loco´ttebayó?! —la mirada confundida de su progenitor (que apenas terminaba de doblar diligentemente su chaquetita naranja recién planchadita) era auténtica. Naruto supo que su padre pensaba que todo estaba bien, así que se dispuso a explicar con exclamaciones, aleteos y muchos "ttebayós" lo que el hombre ignoraba. Después de gastar un minuto entero de su vida tratando inútilmente de explicarse, gritó: —¡El hokage no puede renunciar´ttebayó!

—No te preocupes, Naruto. No creo que Kakashi renuncie.

—¡No hablo de Kakashi-sensei! —y por Dios bendito, que alguien hiciera que parara de rociar ese perfume de rosa en sus bóxer de los ositos cariñositos mientras le estaba hablando, ¡que era una falta de respeto!—¡_Tú_ eres el hokage y los hokages _no_ pueden renunciar´ttebayó!

Al final había tenido que agarrarlo de las tiras del delantal para llamar su atención, joder; ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

Lo vio parpadear. Los ojos azules fijamente en los suyos casi idénticos.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo—Sarutobi-sama lo hizo.

¿Era en serio?

—¡Pero eso es porque ya está decrépito´ttebayó! ¡en cambio tú estás en la flor de la juventud, papá!

Bueno, eso decían Gai-sensei y el cejas de azotador.

Naruto cerró los ojos, acarició el entrecejo con los pulgares y suspiró.

¿Será que se tenía que ir haciendo a la idea de perder todos los privilegios de ser _el hijo del hokage_? Podía ir entendiendo lo que sintió Konohamaru cuando el viejo se había retirado… Bueno, al menos el nuevo líder era Kakashi-sensei, eso significaba que aún podía ser _el_ _alumno del hokage_. Era mejor que nada…

¡No, qué va! ¡Lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse a entrenar y ganarse el puesto como Dios manda! ¡Ni _hijo del hokage, _ni _alumno, _ni _yerno, _ni _gatito_ ni nada! ¡Sería el hokage y ya!

Sí, eso era. Nada más que pensar.

Asintió satisfecho consigo mismo antes de abrir los ojos. —¿E-eh? —su papá estaba raro (o sea, más que de costumbre); los diamantes en su cara lagrimeaban y su mirada era de ensueño, además se sorbía los mocos—¿Q-qué tienes´ttebayó?

—No me habías dicho algo así en mucho tiempo, Naruto —el hombre gimoteó, mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano—. ¡Ven aquí!

Y aunque se revolvió y chilló en brazos de su padre, _que era vergonzoso y que ya estaba grandecito_, la pura verdad era que le gustaba la forma en que él alborotaba sus cabellos dorados y le hacía cosquillas, igual que le gustaba la forma en que sonreía cuando llegaba a casa después de un duro día en el despacho y la manera en que, durante la cena, oía atento y genuinamente interesado cada una de sus aventuras diarias…

Le gustaba la manera en que él se comportaba en su papel de padre…

—Ey, papá —susurró sonriente, a sabiendas de lo que diría iba a hacerlo muy feliz—, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje? Hay que partir mañana temprano, ¿no?

Quizá no todo sería tan malo después de todo. 

* * *

Minato Namikaze no se había sentido tan vivo en mucho tiempo.

Allí, caminando con una mochila en su espalda, junto a su adorado hijo, sintiendo la brisa del bosque, parecía que su sangre bombeaba más fuerte, con más vitalidad.

Ah, hacía tanto que no salía a una misión…

Ser hokage podía ser importante, pero también jodidamente aburrido.

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Kakashi? No tenía que preocuparse, se las apañaría… Era Kakashi, después de todo… ¿O debía preocuparse justamente porque era Kakashi?

Báh, ya no era su problema. Después de amena-ejem-recibir una misión, el ninja debía centrar completamente su mente para cumplirla.

—Eh, a propósito… ¿de qué va esta misión ´ttebayó? —el bostezo apagado de su pequeño hijo adormilado a las seis de la mañana le hizo espabilar.

—Visitaremos la aldea de la arena.

—¿Ah? Nunca he ido… No suena demasiado acogedora´ttebayó.

Minato soltó una risita. La cara de Naruto era puro desdén y no era raro: no a muchos les emocionaba andar por el desierto.

—No es tan mala —suspiró—, y una vez fuiste conmigo… pero estabas muy pequeño, así que es natural que no lo recuerdes. Además sólo fue una rápida visita diplomática, no fue mucho.

—Ajá… —sí, Naruto no estaba ni mínimamente interesado. Caminaba como siempre: alzando mucho las rodillas y con las manos en la nuca, pero su boca hacía una mueca—¿y qué se supone que vamos a hacer allá?

—Tenemos que entregar un mensaje al kazekage.

—Ya…

Los ojos azules del hombre rubio se abrieron de par en par. —¡Ah, Naruto!

—¿Qué? ¿Una trampa? ¿Enemigos? ¿Zabuza revivido? ¿Dónde, dónde? —el niño giró de un lado a otro con rapidez, la cabeza casi zafándose de su cuello.

No, no era nada de eso. Era algo mucho peor. Una tragedia, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¡Olvidé aplicarte protector solar antes de salir de la aldea!

Afortunadamente tenía el de emergencia en el botiquín de la mochila y fue suficiente para cubrir la carita de Naruto hasta que llegaron a la aldea de la arena. Gracias a Dios que era un hombre preventivo… de lo contrario, la delicada piel de su retoño se hubiese estropeado. 

* * *

La aldea de la arena resultó no tener nada interesante. Sólo arena… y más arena y arena y un poco de barro… ah, y tierra. Y arena.

Seriamente, Naruto pensó que su aldea no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Lo único que cruzaba por su mente era tomar agua, terminar lo antes posible esa misión de mierda que Kakashi-sensei (ahora hokage-sama) les había enclaustrado y volverse a su querido, dulce y sombreado hogar. Ah, también podría convencer a su papá para que retomara su puesto como líder y dejara de liarle la vida con todas sus chocheras.

Bien, sí… agradecía que se preocupara por él y todo, pero Naruto pensó que no podría sobrevivir con él detrás suyo en cada misión tratándolo como si aún tuviera el cordón umbilical colgando.

Joder, que había quedado más blanco que la nieve con todo el bloqueador solar que le había echado encima…

—Ahí es —habló la causa de su fastidio, con una sonrisa sobria en el rostro—: El edificio del kazekage.

—Bien, pues será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido´ttebayó.

—¡Naruto, espera!

Pero él no tenía nada que esperar. Entre más pronto entregaran ese mensaje, más pronto podría sacarse la arena de su sandalia, por eso corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el dichoso edificio… y casi no logra frenar cuando alguien abrió la puerta desde el interior. De pronto, unos ojos aguamarina que apenas mostraron expresión cubrieron su visión.

Era un chico pelirrojo, con ojeras, un tatuaje que dictaba "amor" en su frente (a que era una ternura, ¿verdad?), una calabaza en la espalda y delineador en los ojos.

Naruto lo escudriñó un momento, ¿todas las personas del desierto serían así de raras?

—¿Mi padre ha contratado un mimo? Qué raro…

Y su voz le hubiese parecido de ultratumba si no hubiera estado tan ocupado asimilando lo que significaba aquella frase burlona… y enojándose después.

—¡No quiero que me lo diga precisamente alguien tan paliducho como tú´ttebayó!

Justo cuando la arena empezaba a revolotear extrañamente a los pies del niño raro, la tensionada frase simplona de su padre rompió el ambiente. —Eh, disculpa, ¿eres Gaara-kun, verdad? —un asentimiento lento, luego la risilla nerviosa por parte del único adulto cerca—Estamos buscando a tu padre para un asunto importante, ¿te… importaría decirnos dónde se encuentra? ¿Está dentro?

—Averígüenlo ustedes mismos. No soy su sirviente.

¿Qué? ¡Nadie le hablaba así a su papá!

—¡Maldi-! ¿por qué me detienes´ttebayó? Voy a darle una buena paliza para que aprenda a respetar.

Reteniéndolo por el hombro, su padre negó suavemente. —Hay que irnos.

¡Já, ese tal Gaara era el que ya se había largado! Naruto miró su espalda lejana con la ira marcada en sus ojos azules; ¿qué diablos se creía ese tipo?

Ah, el hijo del kazekage, ¿no?

Pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a ser un bastardo grosero. Él era el hijo del hokage (bueno, ahora del ex) y niño más noble y educado no podía haber. Ese sujeto tenía una o dos cositas que aprender de él.

—¿Dijiste que el _amoroso_ de antes se llama Gaara, no? —preguntó luego, mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a la oficina del más alto cargo de la aldea escondida entre la arena. Minato lo miro con confusión y luego asintió apesadumbrado.

—No le digas así, Naruto —suspiró—. Es el hijo menor del kazekage.

—¡Y una mierda me importa que sea el hijo- —la mirada rápida de su padre le hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba gritando como demente cosas excesivamente inadecuadas en el peor lugar que podía, así que pasó a susurrar—, me importa una mierda que sea hijo del sabio de los seis caminos o de quien sea… le voy a encontrar para darle unos cuántos puñetazos´ttebayó.

Sí, bueno… Gaara le había caído mal. Punto. Él también podía ser rencoroso.

—¿Q-qué…?

Su padre lo sorprendió al arrodillarse frente a él en pleno pasillo, al poner sobre sus manos sobre sus hombros. La mirada seria del mayor lo congeló un momento.

—No te vas a enfrentar a él, que quede claro —era una orden en toda su extensión y no le quedaron ganas de contradecirla, pero sí muchas dudas. Además del sentido imperativo de la oración, Naruto palpó fácilmente la preocupación escondida tras ella—, no te vas a acercar más a él, no respirarás su mismo aire, ni siquiera le dedicarás una mirada más.

—¿Por qué…?

De repente, le entraban ganas de acercarse a Gaara.

—Gaara-kun es… un poco inestable —a su padre le costó encontrar las palabras—y tú eres ciertamente explosivo, Naruto. Habría problemas.

—¡Ah, vamos, yo podría patearle el trasero tan sólo con una pizquita del chacka del zo-!

—¡Nada de eso!

Silencio. Minato Namikaze rara vez alzaba la voz, y eso lo tomó desprevenido. —¿P-papá…?

—Escucha —el hombre suspiró, sus ojos azules conectándose inmediatamente como imanes con los del niño rubio—: Gaara-kun también es un jinchüriki, Naruto.

Al parecer la aldea de la arena sí tenía algo interesante. 

* * *

Después de entregar el mensaje al kazekage, Minato había terminado con un mal sabor en la boca.

El hombre le agradaba, y había logrado evadir bastante bien sus preguntas (¿por qué el cuarto hokage traía personalmente un pergamino?)… le agradaba la aldea de la arena y su gente, pero simplemente no podía sentirse feliz con su manera de pensar en muchos asuntos.

En especial, no había podido estar de acuerdo nunca con una decisión tomada hacía once años atrás. Él claramente no había tenido voz no voto (hubiera sido absurdo, pues eran asuntos internos), pero aún ahora le seguía oprimiendo un poco el pecho... como si hubiese podido hacer algo.

Fue un asunto relacionado con un niño y un monstruo.

Un niño que ahora se creía monstruo y que le recordada de manera monstruosa a su adorable Naruto.

Esa noche no se salía de su cabeza.

—Estás muy callado, papá —su hijo estaba ya acostado en el futón derecho de la acogedora habitación (el kazekage era un buen anfitrión) y lo miraba con desconfianza—¿no estarás pensando hacer algo raro como unir los futones o algo así, verdad? Te digo que ya no soy un bebé´ttebayó.

—Ah, Naruto, no seas tan frío —soltó una risa sobria—, no estaba pensando en eso, pero admito que es una buena idea.

—De ninguna manera.

Bien, esperaría a que se durmiera entonces. Naruto tenía el sueño pesado.

—Ehm… ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

La pregunta no lo sorprendió. Había sido evidente, incluso antes de que pusieran un dedo del pie en el desierto, que Naruto quería largarse. —El kazekage dice que tendrá respuesta en tres días. Nos iremos entonces.

—Hm…

—¿Qué pasa? Normalmente harías un escándalo.

Naruto no contestó. Su inusual actitud le hizo interesarse, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿le dolía algo? ¿le había picado una serpiente? Estaba punto de hincarse al lado de su bebé para comprobar si tenía fiebre, cuando la pregunta de voz inocente y suave le apretó el estómago:

—Papá, ¿Gaara también es un héroe?

Esa noche hablaron mucho sobre temas distintos que se mezclaban entre sí; hablaron sobre dos aldeas, dos pensamientos, dos niños, dos padres, dos monstruos, dos razones incompatibles entre sí y dos héroes iguales, pero diferentes… Sobre Naruto y Gaara: que eran exactamente lo mismo y justamente lo contrario.

—Naruto, él ha sido tratado como el villano.

Esa noche unieron los futones.

Y durmieron fundidos en un abrazo. 

* * *

_"Tuve que confiar en las habilidades de Naruto"_.

Las palabras de Kakashi asaltaron su mente dos días después, en una mañana especialmente brillante dentro de la aldea de la arena. Recordó las palabras de su antiguo alumno después de haber salido como poseso a las calles buscando a Naruto… ¡había olvidado aplicarse bloqueador solar nuevamente! La frase sonó en su mente cuando, después de perderse unas diez veces, lo encontró allí, sentado en el andén del final de una fila de casas…

_"Tuve que confiar en las habilidades de Naruto".  
_  
Retumbó en su mente al ver al villano peligroso de esa aldea mirando atentamente el dedo de su hijo que trazaba algo en la arena. Gaara no parecía enojado, ni un monstruo… Allí, junto al niño rubio, Gaara era sólo un pequeño niño de once años que jugaba triqui.

—Es tu turno, Gaara. Te faltaba una "X" para poder ganar, pero te he cerrado el camino´ttebayó.

—¿Y si la pongo acá…?

—¡Oh, mierda, no me fijé!

—Gané.

—¡No puede ser, quiero la revancha´ttebayó!

Al parecer, la habilidad de Naruto era algo especial…

Sonrió.

_Lo siento, Kakashi, tenías razón.  
_  
Minato Namikaze supo que tendría que volver a ser el hokage.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse por Naruto.

Más que el Jinchüriki del Kyübi, más que el hijo del cuarto hokage, más que cualquier cosa… Naruto era un héroe.

Y los héroes no necesitaban a sus papis detrás, ¿verdad?

O de pronto sí.

—¡Naruto, olvidaste aplicarte bloqueador solar, te vas a quemar!

* * *

.

,

Okey... ¿Comentarios? .


End file.
